leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Named item effect
Named item effects function similarly to unique effects, except that the effect is unique across any and all items which provide the named effect. Similar effects that do not share a name will stack, such as and . Some item effects are named but still unique to an item; these effects are listed at the end of the page and not described here. Shared effects These effects are currently shared between multiple items. Awe Awe grants bonus stat based on your , while also refunding a part of your mana spent. The following items grant Awe: * * * * * Cleave / Crescent Cleave causes the champion's basic attacks to deal physical splash damage to units around the target. Crescent is an active effect that causes the champion to either deal physical damage in an area around them, or enhance the effects of Cleave. The following items grant Cleave: * * * The following items grant Crescent: * * * Cold Steel Cold Steel causes basic attacks against you to the enemy champion. The following items grant Cold Steel: * * Do or Die / Dread Do or Die grants Glory for champion kills and assists and reduces Glory upon death. Glory is utilized by Dread to gain ability power and possibly bonus movement speed. The following items grant Do or Die and Dread: * * The following items grant Dread: * * Echo Echo causes you to gain charges upon moving or casting. At 100 charges, the next instance of ability damage you deal will expend all charges to deal bonus magic damage to the and summon up to 3 lesser bolts that target , prioritizing enemies damaged by the ability and champions over minions. The following items grant Echo: * * Energized Strike Energized Strike causes you to gain Energize stacks from movement and basic attacks. At 100 Energize stacks, your next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and possibly has other effects. The following item grants Energized Strike: * * * Enhanced Movement Enhanced Movement grants the user bonus movement speed. The following items grant Enhanced Movement: * * * * * * * * Eternity Eternity transforms 15% of damage taken from champions into mana. Also transforms into health, up to an amount per cast (toggle spells heal for up to an amount per second). The following items grant Eternity: * * * * Executioner Executioner grants the user the ability to inflict on enemy champions upon dealing physical damage. The following items grant Executioner: * * Eyes of Pain Eyes of Pain grants 15 magic penetration. The following items grant Eyes of Pain: * * Favor / Emperor's Favor Favor makes nearby enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that either grant gold or restore mana. The following items grant Favor: * * * * The item line possesses a Quest whose reward transforms the Favor passive into Emperor's Favor. The quest cannot be completed on . The new passive also causes champion takedowns to grant and restore . For example: * Harmony Harmony grants for every . The effect itself doesn't multiply when both of the items are wielded but it takes into account of both of the items' and acquires total respective amount of . The following items grant Harmony: * * * Hextech Hextech items grants a variety of active and passive effect. The following items grant Frost Bolt: * The following items grant Fire Bolt: * The following items grant Lightning Bolt: * The following items grant Magic Bolt: * Icy Icy slows an opponent's movement speed. Slows from items with Icy do not stack with each other (only the strongest slow will apply). The following items provide Icy: * * * ** This passive is not labeled as Icy, but behaves as if it were. Immolate Immolate deals magic damage to surrounding enemies every second in a 400-radius. The following items provide Immolate: * * * Last Whisper Last Whisper grants the user bonus armor penetration. The following items grant Last Whisper: * * * Lifeline Lifeline grants you a type of shield upon taking damage that would decrease you below a threshold. The following items grant Lifeline: * * * Mana Charge Mana Charge increases the user's maximum mana, upon casting spells, for a maximum of 2 times every 8 seconds. This caps at 750 bonus mana. The following items grant Mana Charge: * * * Mana Shield Mana Shield drains to shield the user for 150 . The following item grants Mana Shield: * Metallicize Metallicize increases health for 4 seconds, with an increased amount while is active. The following items grant Metallicize: * Point Runner Point Runner causes your champion to build up up to 20% movement speed bonus while near turrets (including fallen turrets) and . The following items grant Point Runner: * * * * Progress and Glorious Evolution Progress allows to upgrade one of his abilities. Glorious Evolution automatically upgrades . The following items grant Progress: * * * * The following items grant Glorious Evolution: * Promote : For the removed summoner spell, see Promote is an active ability that transforms a nearby minion to a more powerful unit, and granting it immunity to magic damage. This Promoted minion credits the user for all the kills it obtains. This effect has a 120-second base cooldown. The following item grants Promote: * Quest Quests are unique effects that grant enhanced effects on items when having generated enough gold with the item. The following items grant Quest: * * * * * * * * * * * * Quicksilver Quicksilver is an active ability which removes all crowd control. The following items grant Quicksilver: * * Notes: * Quicksilver will not remove persistent areas of effect. * If Quicksilver removes , the user will gain immunity to that instance of the skill. * Quicksilver detaches the effect of , prevents it from reattaching to the same champion, and removes the initial slow, but conveys no immunity to the damage, knockup/knockback, and AoE slow when the ability goes off at the end of the delay period. * Quicksilver's interaction with leashed effects is somewhat complex, and it would appear that each is coded individually: ** Will entirely remove: , , ** Will remove the crowd control: , , *** Secondary effects, such as damage over time, will continue until you "break the leash" (i.e. get out of range). Note that does not have a maximum leash range and the secondary effect can/will activate regardless of whether or not you are still under crowd control. ** Will not remove: , , *** This includes any damage it applies and secondary effects. provides a similar effect, allowing you to remove crowd control from the target ally. Note that does not remove damage over time or other debuffs, and it cannot be activated while unable to activate abilities (such as a ). Rage Rage causes basic attacks to grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on-hit. Kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed bonus is halved on ranged champions. The following items grant Rage: * * * Shiv Lightning Shiv Lightning causes your next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage to up 5 nearby units, increased to against minions. The following items grant Shiv Lightning: * Shock Shock is a passive effect that causes your single target abilities and basic attacks on champions (on-hit) to consume to deal as physical damage. This effect only activates while the caster have greater than . The following item grants Shock: * Slow Resist Slow Resist causes all slows on the champion to be reduced in effectiveness by 25%. The following item grants Slow Resist: * Spectral Waltz Spectral Waltz grants 7% movement speed and while within 500 units of a visible enemy champion. The following item grants Spectral Waltz: * Spellblade : For the item, see : For the removed mastery, see Spellblade causes your next basic attack to deal bonus damage after using an ability ( second cooldown). The following items grant Spellblade: * * * * Notes: * In the event you own multiple spellblade items, only one attack bonus applies, to which the order of priority is: ** , , , and . * For channeled abilities (such as ), the buff effect timer will start at the beginning of the cast, not after the ability successfully cast off or ended. Leaving the player with less time to proc the effect. * The area of effect slow is not considered part of the "Spellblade" effect, and is instead classified as Icy. If you own both and a higher priority Spellblade item (i.e. and ), you will trigger the higher priority's damage component while still triggering the area of effect slow. *Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and can trigger the damage and slow effects when the ability hits. Spoils of War / Shield Battery Spoils of War: Melee autoattacks execute minions below a certain amount of health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. The following items grant Spoils of War: * * * * The item line possesses a Quest whose reward is Shield Battery. The quest cannot be completed on . Shield Battery passively grants a permanent shield that slowly regenerates out-of-combat. Executing minions with regenerates the shield. For example: * Stasis Stasis is an active ability that puts your champion into , making yourself invulnerable and untargetable, but also renders you unable to perform any actions for seconds. The following items grant Stasis: * * **(shares the same effect, but it is not specified in the description) Sterak's Fury The following item grants Sterak's Fury: * Stone Skin Stone Skin grants additional resistances while near 3 or more enemy champions. The following items grant Stone Skin: * Tenacity Tenacity reduces the duration of all crowd control effects (except , , and ) The following items grant Tenacity: * * * Notes: * Crowd control reduction stacks multiplicatively. * Until patch V1.0.0.118, Tenacity was an unnamed effect unique to . In the aforementioned patch, the effect was promoted into a champion statistic and three additional items were added: (removed item), (removed item) and . Tenacity from multiple sources did not stack, similar to . With the Season Three item overhaul and the introduction of named item effects, Tenacity was reverted to an item effect. In V3.01, all sources of crowd control reduction were changed to say "Tenacity" and Tenacity was reintroduced as a champion statistic. * Tenacity DOES NOT reduce the strength of slows, only the duration. * Tenacity does not reduce the duration of suppression, knockups or knockbacks. * Until Season Three, Tenacity's in-game icon was the same as the icon used for and passive. Between the introduction of season 3 changes and V3.01, it shared the same icon as the mastery. As of V3.01, it no longer has an icon in the buff bar. Tooth and Nail * Tooth allows the user to deal magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health while damaging a monster. * Nail grants bonus damage on-hit versus monsters. * Tooth and Nail grants bonus on-hit damage and applies , which deals magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health. The following items grant Tooth: * The following items grant Nail: * The following items grant Tooth and Nail: * * * Tribute / Queen's Tribute Tribute: Damaging an enemy champion or structure deals additional damage and grants the wielder gold. Tribute can be triggered up to three times every 30 seconds. The following items grant Tribute: * * * * The item line possesses a Quest whose reward transforms the Tribute passive into Queen's Tribute. The quest cannot be completed on . The new passive also grants 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second upon proc. For example: * Warding Warding grants the user a number of charges, which are refreshed by upon returning to the fountain. You can consume a charge to place a at the target location. A player may only have 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time. Both Sightstone items share the same counter for the number of charges and active wards. The following items grant Warding: * * * * * * Warmog's Heart Warmog's Heart restores health per second if the champion hasn't taken damage for a duration. The following items grant Warmog's Heart: * Wind's Fury Wind's Fury causes basic attacks to fire bolts at up to 2 enemies near (~500) the target, each dealing physical damage. The following items grant Wind's Fury: * Archive * Archive (Removed named effects) de:Benannte Gegenstandseffekte es:Efecto de objeto con nombre ru:Именованные эффекты предметов zh:Named item effect Category:Gameplay elements